


Truth or Dare (funny/deep edition)

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, woso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or dare with our fav peeps, Ali and Ash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Truth or dare.” Ashlyn asked Ali, who was sitting next to her on the floor of their hotel room in California.

“I’m gonna have to go with truth.” Ali said, laughing. She did not need another Ashlyn dare. 

“Alright. Hmmmm…” Ashlyn thought for a few moments. “Tell me about the very first time you got drunk.” 

“Okay. The first time I got drunk. Well, I don’t think I was actually drunk my first time. I think I was just excited about having alcohol.” Ali laughed. God Ashlyn loved that laugh. “So it was after I had gone on a sort-of trial date with this girl, let’s call her Dylan, that I had been dating the year before that. We had both texted each other that we were missing what we had so we decided to give it a shot. At this point in my life, 9th grade to be exact I was 15, I was super unsure and insecure about my sexuality. In middle school I had been out. Not because I wanted to but because I was forced out. And now that I was in high school I didn’t have to be out and I can assure you I wasn’t. So basically going on a date with this girl made me feel sick and wrong, like I wanted to throw up the entire time I was with her. So after we finished our date I went to my friend Bella’s house. There I decided that what I really needed was a drink. Also nobody knew that me and Dylan just went on a date. I told them we went as friends. So I decided I needed a drink. My friend Bella obliged. My friend Rafaella was there too and Bella’s little sister, Stella. So we made this drink with Vodka and some lemon shit. I don’t really know what it is. Rafaella wanted bear so we opened one of those as well. I didn’t really like it. So we took all of our shit and went to Bella’s roof. We drank there for a while and then our friend Ella came over but she didn’t have any. So we went out for dinner and then came back and Ella went home. After Ella went home we wanted more to drink. We decided to mix Vodka, Coke, and some Cherry sour. It ended up being so fucking good. Still my favorite drink today.” Ali smiled at the memory. 

“So by that time it was like maybe 11/11:30. So us being us we decided to go to the roof and scream Hamilton at the top of our lungs. On the roof across the street from us we saw two or three guys and flashed our boobs at them. I know, stupid. And then Bella got a text from her sister saying that her parents were home. We freaked the fuck out. Our breath smelled like Vodka and we looked like messes. But none the less we went down. Her parents didn’t even notice. They yelled at us for leaving food out then put us to bed. And that was it. That was my story of getting drunk for the first time.” Ali looked over at Ashlyn who was doubling over in laughter. 

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger.” Ashlyn smiled, barely able or get the words out.

“What!?” Ali protested. 

“You were such a kid I love it.”

“Well I love you.”

“Yeah I love you too.” Ashlyn responded tackling her best friend in a hug. “Now my turn…”


	2. Two

“Truth or dare?” Ali asked Ashlyn, still smiling.

“I’m gonna have to go with truth.”

“Ugh you’re so boring.” Ali rolled her eyes. Ashlyn just smiled. “Hmmmm…” Ali thought for a moment. “When did you know you were gay?” 

“I remember the exact moment. It was the summer before 6th grade at a tennis camp I went to. It was all boys in the class except me and this one other girl, Natasha. I could easily beat all of the boys but when it came down to playing her, I always lost or messed up really bad. The third or fourth time this happened I thought, do I have a lady crush?” Ashlyn heard Ali burst out laughing. 

“A lady crush!? What kind of term is that?”

“I was 11 okay! I didn’t even know what gay was.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Ali said stifling her laughter. “Lady crush.” Ali whisper laughed. Ashlyn just rolled her eyes and continued. 

“I didn’t really think about it until 6th grade actually started and I met this girl and I fell in love with her. I loved her up until 9th grade. We were never friends really. I came out to her in 7th grade, I think, and I basically told her all of my secrets but she never told me any of hers. It was a very one-sided thing. So I guess I knew I was gay in 6th grade.” Ashlyn looked over at Ali.

“God I wish I had known then.” Ali sighed. “I mean I think I did but I was so confused and a depressed mess and ugh.” Ali looked down, upset.

“Hey.” Ashlyn said putting her arm around Ali’s shoulders. “ You’re fine now. So don’t worry abou the past. You’re okay.” Just hearing Ashlyn’s voice soothed Ali.

“God I love you Ash.”

“I love you so crazy much Ali. You have no idea.” She squeezed her sad Kriegy tighter then let go. “So Ms.Krieger. What’ll it be. A truth or a dare…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... truth or dare?
> 
> Also, if y'all want to, you can answer the truth questions in the comment section, I think it would be cool. 
> 
> Also part 2, if you have any specific truths or dares feel free to comment those as well.
> 
> Love for all! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Should Ali ask Ash a truth or a dare. What should it be?


End file.
